


your little hands wrapped around my finger

by onthetypewriter



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Guess Who's Back, NOANIE OTP, i guess, overuse of !, so much dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:56:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthetypewriter/pseuds/onthetypewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of the Horan bunch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your little hands wrapped around my finger

**Author's Note:**

> TRICIA I LOVE YOU PLS DONT HATE ME SORRY IF YOU DONT LIKE IT

The Horan household was utter chaos. 

Niall Horan (he would like to think he's the captain of this ship, but unfortunately he is sadly mistaken) is standing in the hallway with a little scamp wrapped around his leg. 

"Brandon, please can you remove yourself from daddy's leg," Niall tries again, in vain. 

"No, daddy! I wanna stay with you and mommy and watch The Lion King again, I don't even get scared of Mufasa anymore!"

"I know and that's great, but school is not that bad, buddy, mommy and I are even gonna be there for a little while!"

That seemed to work, for Brandon releases his father with an innocent giggle. "Now, go brush your teeth or we'll be late!" Niall messes up his son's hair and sends him on his way.

To his left, his wife and his little girl make it down the stairs. "There are my two lovely ladies!" He announces, a huge grin growing on his face. 

"Niall," Anne warns, shooting him one of her looks, "We're a bit moody today." Her eyes indicates she's talking about their 3-year-old daughter, Campbell.

"Well, I'm sure a minute in daddy's arms can clear that storm right up!" Anne couldn't really argue with that because Campbell is probably the biggest daddy's girl this world has ever seen.

She hands the already squirming toddler to Niall.

Time to go check on Brandon. If he got his toothbrush stuck to the ceiling again, she swears to God...

 

-

 

"Carseat?"

"Check!"

"Our daughter in the carseat?"

"Check!"

"Our son and all his school necessities?"

"Check and check!"

Anne whooped, "Okay, then we are all set!"

The whole car whooped along, even Campbell - who was in a much better mood now that she got a tickle attack from her daddy.

"Branny, you want to pick us a cd for your first trip to school?" Niall asked, his voice almost hinted at smugness because he has trained his kids well in the area of picking music.

"Daddy, I don't wanna listen to One Direction today, Mommy played other stuff for me when she picked me up from Tommy's that one time. I wanna listen to that!" 

Anne didn't have words to sum up how proud she felt at that moment.

"He wants to listen to the Killers, my baby!" She squealed, scrambling to open the glove box and get her copy of 'Hot Fuss'. 

Niall muttered something under his breath, making Anne giggle and reply with a "Suck it, Horan!"

"Make me, Horan!"

 

-

 

"Y'know, I always thought we'd have to pry him out of your hands..."

Anne and Niall looked on, sadly, as their baby boy ran towards his friends, leaving them behind without even so much as a cheek kiss goodbye.

"Atleast we still have Cammy to pin all our hopes and dreams on," Niall giggled, pointing to the pram Anne had on front of her. 

"Shut up, you idiot," Anne bumped Niall with her elbow,"our kids are awesome, just like their mother."

 

-

 

"Love you, babe! Enjoy your day and don't stress about Branny too much, he's gonna be fine!"

Anne kissed her husband goodbye and laughed a little "shut up!", before getting out of the car.

"Bye, mom-meee!" It came from the backseat.

"Bye, my angel! Mommy loves yoouuu," Anne almost regretted uses her baby voice. Almost.

 

-

 

Niall jammed away on his guitar, while Campbell giggled excitedly in front of him.

"You like that, Cammy?"

She clapped her hands in response.

"Pretty, daddy, pretty!"

It was moments like this that made Niall appreciate being a dad that much more. Seeing the smile on his girl's face and knowing he put it there just makes his heart beat faster. 

"You are the best hypeman ever, you know that?"

 

-

 

"Honey, your loving wife and adorable first-born child are home!" 

Anne's voice echoed through the house, soon followed by Brandon's "Wooooooo!".

"Greetings, the other half of my family! How did the big day go, buddy?" 

Niall came down the stairs with a 3-year-old strapped to his chest. Anne suppressed giggles, while Brandon began his animated story of his new teacher being the second coolest person (after his dad, of course) he's ever met.

 

-

 

"Is everyone in bed and asleep?" Anne asked, suppressing a yawn as she got under the covers.

"All but you, my love," Niall giggled, booping his wife's nose. 

While Niall was on his sappy streak, he thank Annie for just being with him and not killing him on a daily basis.

"Darling, I'll be loving you until we're seventy."

"Stop quoting Ed Sheeran, you know what that does to me."

Yeah, Niall couldn't ask for better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 slide into my dms and freak out with me


End file.
